The Other Way
by Dobby123
Summary: So with betrayal hidden in your shadows and loyalty always being tested. It isn't often that you hear of mafia families turning their backs on their bosses, but it isn't unheared of.
1. Onesided Loyalty

The Other Way Chapter 1 One-sided Loyalty

**10 Years Later**

Mid- July was like spring as all the flowers in Italy were in full bloom. The heat was nonexistent and two people were taking advantage of the perfect day. Forgetting all their responsibilities and just enjoying each other's company.

In the private garden they were in, the two sat by a lake. A man and a woman smiled to each other as they made small talk. The man was a gentle untainted like soul with brown honest eyes and hair. And the women identity was hidden under her red hat, the only thing that was visible along with her red sun dress.

The women gazed out at the lake, she saw two swans as the floated towards each other and they were the perfect picture of peace. She would always pray that nothing would destroy that peace the same way she would pray for her friend to not be corrupted by the evil of the underworld. She looked at her spiky hair brunette and spoke her thoughts.

"Tsuna," the young man blinked at the sudden serious tone his friend had. "Tsuna, how much do you love your guardians?"

He was quiet. It wasn't because he didn't have an answer it was because he was pretty sure his friend knew the answer already.

"I love them." Tsuna answered slowly.

"How much," the woman asked. She wasn't satisfied with that simple answer.

"Enough for me to give up my life for theirs," Tsuna said with a sense of deep loyalty to his family and pride.

The woman wasn't a bit surprised at the answer.

Tsuna couldn't help, but say it.

"You know just as well as everybody else that my family and friends are number one in my life and I vow to keep them safe," Tsuna said fiercely. "And if I have to give up my life for them, I will without any regrets."

The woman could only sigh at such a bold statement. "Only you would say something like that and not lie."

Tsuna could only laugh. "It was always you and Reborn who would always say that I couldn't lie myself out of a haystack."

The woman laughed and her voice ranged throughout the garden like a gentle wind.

"Ah yes, but it was very true," she smirked. "You was a god awful liar and it took a full year and two months, before you was able lie with a straight face and control your habits that gave you away. It took Reborn, Xanxus, Nono, and I to get you to perfect the technique."

Tsuna could only shudder at the thought of it.

"If only I didn't have too," he said almost remorsefully. The woman could only pat his hair sympathetically.

"I wish you didn't have to either, but you're in a mafia world and you have to lie, steal, cheat, and kill to make it through the dark world."

"And that's why I hope I can change it," Tsuna said with such conviction that it was almost blinding. "I want to change the mafia ways, by first honoring the Primo by restoring Vongola to its original glory. I want to erase the sin that was bestowed upon us. If not, destroy Vongola with my hands."

The woman stared deep into Tsuna's eyes, his word rang true. She honestly believes that the young man could no, would do it. Even though it would kill him, he would do it.

"So with that being said," the woman said dragging Tsuna's attention to her. "Tsuna, what would you do if your guardians were to turn their backs on you."

Tsuna looked positively thunderstrucked. The mere thought of them… He couldn't even complete it.

"I'm sorry."

"What would you do Tsuna?"

Tsuna could only let out a shaky laugh. He would only do that when he tried to make light of the situation.

"You really put me on the spot there, wow," Tsuna tugged at his tie, suddenly having a hard time breathing. He slowly felt his inner paranoia sink in as he began to shake uncontrollably. The woman made no move to comfort him, this was something he had to think of after all one day… "If they were to turn my back on me, I would probably die. I know I'm being overdramatic, but I honestly think I would. You know how my earlier years was like, if it wasn't the fact that I was a candidate to be the next Vongola leader, I wouldn't be going anywhere in life." And the sad part about that statement was so very true. Tsuna, formally known as, No- Good Tsuna, was completely useless, stupid, worthless, and a waste of space according to his classmates. Even his own mother talked down on him. Tsuna was a horrible student academic, athletic and social failure. "They gave me a life, a way for me to make loyal friends, I was able to meet people, and I've never dreamed of meeting, the adventures we went on were hell bound, but I loved it in the end." Tsuna laughed awkwardly, before his expression turned grim. "If they ever turned their backs on me, I wouldn't turn my back on them, however I would wish to die."

The girl hugged him and said, "Don't ever forget that you have us and we will do the things that your guardian failed to do. Never forget that we will literally drop our lives to come by your side."

Tsuna felt the tears well up in his eyes, "Why?"

The woman smiled, "Simple, we owe it to you to do so, after all you saved us from ourselves and for that you have our eternal gratitude, never forget that Tsuna." She kissed him. "We love, adore, you. You're our savior, our precious savior, we will do anything to keep you happy. Remember that."

"I will," he vowed.

…

**Three months later:**

**October 27, 20XX**

This place might as well been a blood bath with all the bodies and blood all over the place. A simple negotiation meeting turned deadly and the main ones that were supposed to die stood in triumphed, even though it was anything beyond a happy moment. With several pairs of eyes staring at one man with various different emotions, but only one could actually speak out to the man who currently blew the leader of the treacherous family brains out, the voice could only whimper:

"Tsuna, how could you?"

…

**It was a sudden plot that came to me, plus inspiration as well. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I receive positive and constructive feedback. Thank you.**


	2. Diary of Tsunayoshi

**I wanted to say thank you for the support everybody you guys made me truly happy and I hope this chapter satisfies you all. **

**Enjoy.**

…**..**

The Other Way Chapter 2 Dairy of Tsunayoshi

**11 Years Later**

**October 27, XXXX**

_**It wasn't because I wanted to do it; it was because I had to do it. If there was any other way I could've handled that situation then I would have. But it came down to either us or them. And I chose us. I wasn't about to lose them. Not to a bullet not to an explosion, not if I could help it.**_

_**It's been a year since that day happen and nothing been the same between me and the guardians. It hurts that they would barely look at me, but then a lot has changed since that day.**_

_**-Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

Tsuna put the pen down and read over the little journal that Lueal gave to him. Lueal was the only one he could go to now. Maybe that day was a warning. Maybe she knew something, that's why she asked me those questions. She had a knack for foresight, but she wasn't a psychic that's for sure, cause her love for him was so great that she wouldn't hid anything from him. She was, dare he say it, more loyal and honest than his current guardians.

He remembered the conversation that he had with his other friends: Lueal, Mariam, Jacobe, Randal, Anna, and Toffee. Those six represented, no, could have been his guardians they stuck by him and helped him and soothe his growing fears.

**Flashback **

**10 Years Later**

**December 24, XXXX**

**Tsuna sighed, "You guys didn't have to come all the way here to celebrate Christmas with me."**

**Toffee was the youngest by everybody by two years, "Of course we would, and it's quite obvious that you were going to spend this year alone." Her electric green eyes flashed. **

**Randal sighed into his coffee, he reminded Tsuna of Fon a lot. His aqua blue eye, glared lightly at Toffee as he said calmly, "Tack, Toffee, tack."**

**She had the grace to look a little embarrassed. "Sorry."**

**Jacobe purple eyes opened as he said, "No need to be sorry considering how true that statement is."**

**The rest of them was about to say something until Lueal spoke up.**

"**It's about time we got to the real point of this meeting."**

**Silence fell in the large room. **

"**What," Tsuna said very intelligently.**

"**Tsuna, you know I monitor the gossip line of the underworld right." Tsuna nodded. "Then you should know that word is getting around that your guardians have abandon you." The group bristled in anger. Tsuna chocked back a sob. "And it comes to my attention that even your right hand man leaves on missions too when he's suppose be beside you."**

"**That's because," Tsuna started fishing for excuses.**

"**I don't need to hear it, in fact all of us, and I am speaking for all of us that you should release them from their duties and appoint new guardians."**

**"I won't, I can't," he said with conviction. "We made a pact."**

**"What good is it, when they don't do their part," Mariam yellow eyes burned into Tsuna. Usually she was hyper and a bit of an airhead, but today she was all business. "Tsuna face the fact, they abandon you. When was the last time you saw them?"**

"**When was the last time you asked Lambo how was school?" Anna asked her indigo eyes gleamed with amusement.**

"**When was the last time you had dinner with everybody?" Randal asked.**

**Tsuna felt tears rolling down his eyes because the answer to that question was so long. Too long. **

"**How many times did you kill to save their pathetic lives?"**

**Tsuna vomited as the memories of him shooting countless people to save his friends, his family, and all they did was stared at him like he was a monster.**

**Lueal leaned towards him. "Remember the conversation we had five months ago?" She whispered. "About what would you do if your guardians turned their backs on you? You said you would die remember?" **

**Tsuna nodded.**

"**I don't want you to die; I don't want you to die over a stupid reason such as your friends turned their backs on you." Lueal eyes turned into a deadly red tint. "They chose this path and they knew what they was getting themselves into and they should've been prepared at the fact that you would have to kill one day and they didn't and now they're running like cowards." **

"**They don't deserve to be your guardians, they are worthless and you need to find new ones." Toffee said smiling a blood thirsty smile. **

**Tsuna was tempted; god he would be lying if the fact making everybody return to their normal lives would make him so happy. "I can't," he said almost ashamed at his weakness. "You don't understand."**

**Randal sighed, "Oh no, we understand. You guys went through a lot together, training together, fighting together, almost dying together at one point or another, went through two wars. Oh we understand that you guys been through a lot together, but with how distant you are with each other it contradicts all the facts."**

"**Tsuna, I don't think we have to remind you that we're here for you and if you should ever need us we'll come to you."**

**Flash back end.**

Tsuna sighed at the memory. He remembers the haunting words that Lueal parted with.

_They are no longer worthy in my eyes, they turned their backs on you even when you saved their lives and for that, it's treason itself. You need to notify Reborn and Nono about this, before things get too bad. If you don't and you get hurt because of it, their rings will belong to us and I'm not above killing to get what I want. Fix it Tsuna, I don't want to see you more heart broken than you already is._

To late Lueal, it would seem I like to inflict wounds on myself, it would seem that I don't know the meaning of let it go or more like I them go.

…

**November 9, XXXX**

_**It has been 13 days since I last wrote in this journal. **_

_**Coincidently it has been 13 days since I last slept.**_

_**Even more ironically, it has been thirteen weeks since I last seen any of my guardians and I'm scared and alone.**_

_**What's worst that Reborn sent a letter stating that he's going to be visiting real soon. So that meant that he'll be here in a day or so. Not enough time to come up with a passable excuse. **_

_**-Tsunayoshi Sawada.**_

…

**November 11, XXXX**

_**Reborn was less than pleased that I sent all my guardians out on a mission so "carelessly". Therefore even more pissed that he had to attend a meeting with me since none of them were close enough to come back in time for tomorrow. **_

_**I almost caved in by admitting the truth to Reborn that I haven't the slightest clue to where they were. And I know he wasn't stupid because I saw the glint in his eyes. He knows something, I know it, but I wasn't going to say it. **_

_**The two of us don't ever really talk unless he's scolding or teaching me something so it came to a surprise to him that I spoke up first willingly.**_

"_**Reborn," I said to him. "What would you do if the person closest to you turned their back on you?"**_

_**He stared at me funny. Apparently that was the last thing he was expecting me to ask. He pulled his fedora down and said to me plainly. "I would kill them."**_

_**-Tsunayoshi Sawada**_


	3. Senseless

**Thank you guys for the reviews I appreciate them completely. **

The Other Way Chapter 3 Senseless

It was quite clear that Reborn knew something was up. And Tsuna was positive that Reborn picked up on the rumor about his family and Reborn would make it a habit to ask random questions too. Like how is everything going with the family, while at the same time rubbing his gun like he almost dared Tsuna to lie to him.

Tsuna wasn't about to jump to the bait. He wasn't going to be manipulated into doing thing the way Reborn wants them to be done. He was going to do his own thing and that was lie like hell.

"Everything is fine."

…

**November 20, XXXX**

_**Reborn left two days after the meeting I attended. Reborn and I couldn't believe it, looked reluctant to leave. **_

_**I was sad that he left as well seeing how the mansion got ten times bigger than it normally would've been if the guardian were here. I knew that my guardians aren't going to show up at thanksgiving. It wasn't a bet worth taking and apparently my other friends thought so as well. For they called me a hundred times asking, "Was I sure that I didn't need company for thanksgiving."**_

_**I replied, "No," every time. I regretted it, but I wanted to keep up that false sense of hope that they would come back.**_

_**I'm an idiot.**_

_**-Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

…

Tsuna almost jumped for joy when he saw all his guardians return at the same time. However they all refused to look at him and that made him unmistakably angry.

"Nobody is going on a mission, we're having a meeting as in now, no excuses," he looked at everybody. "No exception."

Once everybody settled down he blew up, "What is y'all problem?" The room shook and his turned into a deep orange that everybody was momentarily convinced that he was going into hyper mode. "A year, a damn year, and not one of you say anything to me unless you absolutely have too, why?"

Nobody said anything.

Tsuna banged the table, "Silence is not an answer."

Everybody shifted, "Y-you changed." Chrome actually spoke up.

"I changed?" Tsuna mocked. "Is that the best you can come up with, 'I changed.'?"

"Kufufu, I suggest you don't take that tone to Chrome," Mukuro scowled.

"I suggest you give me a straight answer," Tsuna challenged.

"You didn't keep your promise," Lambo said quietly.

"Promise," Tsuna growled. "Please tell me what promise I failed to keep."

"You promised that you wouldn't take lives unnecessarily," Gokudera said. That really hurt Tsuna right there. His self-proclaim right hand man officially left his side.

The room was quiet, Tsuna was angry, no he was furious. To think they would accuse him of such a thing.

"How dare you," he rumbled. "How dare you? To say such a thing, you think I killed those people for no reason? You think I killed those people because I wanted to? Tell me when had I ever killed anybody for any reason other than a selfless one. I never killed anybody to get what I want. I killed them, because we were in a situation whether it was us or them and I chose us every time. Why would you say something like that? I did it for you guys."

"You turned into a monster." The air was sucked cleanly out of the room as all eyes shifted onto Tsuna gauging his reaction.

Surprisingly and scarily enough, he laughed. He just laughed a jolly good laughed that erupted from the pit of his stomach. Then he went quiet, "Is that so?" He looked at them with a look of a mad person. "If killing people to keep you guys safe from any kind of harm, then I'll become a demon and destroy anybody who comes our way."

He left the room leaving occupants wondering what they just set loose in the world.

…

The room was big; it was filled with a desk, two couches, two arm chairs, and a coffee and lamp table. The chandelier hung in the center of the room and it sparkled like true diamonds especially in the sun.

Four men occupied the room, a tall blonde hair male, two raven heads, and silver hair. They were all dressed in black suits and they all had different expressions. A grim one, calmed one, impatient, and possibly a bleak one.

The blonde hair male spoke first, "The rumors are getting out of hand."

The older man spoke second, "I tried my best to quell the rumor, but it's going on pretty strong."

One man barked, "I knew letting those kids into the mafia was a mistake."

A gun cocked, "Shut up Xanxus."

Xanxus snorted unafraid as he pulled out his guns. Then blonde hair man slammed the coffee table to gather their attention again.

"We have more pressing matters at hand than you two fighting over something so senseless," the blonde hair snarled mangling his smooth and suave features. "We need to get this ridiculous rumor to die down."

Now it was time for the other raven hair male to snort. "Nice try Dino, but we're all here, and that mean one thing. Not a single one of us believe the rumor to be false."

The old man raised his eyebrows. "Well we might feel that way, but we can't jump to false conclusions either."

The raven hair male pulled hiss fedora down and said, "The rumor might not be that far from the truth."

"Reborn?"

"I visited the mansion the other day and it was empty."

"Empty?" They echoed.

Reborn nodded, "It was devoid of any life form besides the obvious one and it looked like now been there for a long time."

Dino admitted it, "I don't understand."

Reborn sighed, "It's like Tsuna was the only one living there and the only ones that was keeping him company were his maids and butlers. Compare to last year the place was filled with people…"

"In other words?"

"It's like the guardians disappeared from the face of the earth, trash."

Dino scowled, "Is there anything we can do?"

Xanxus scoffed, "I doubt it."

The old nodded, "This is something we can't interfere in, it has to be solved by the people who are directly involved in the conflict. If we step in we'll mess things up for them, so we must leave it in their hands."

None of them like it and it was left unspoken that something was going to happen and it'll decide Vongola's fate.

...

Tsuna locked himself in his room. He practically trashed it trying to find his private cell phone he used to call them with.

Dialing the number, the phone ranged once and with a clear head and bleeding heart he said, "Lueal, I made my decision."

…


	4. Unworthy

**Oh my god, I love you guys so much. You guys are such amazing audiences. Unfortunately I was supposed to have this chapter up earlier today, but I wasn't going to post it until I finished writing the 5****th**** chapter. So now that this is posted that mean my 5****th**** chapter is done and I am now working on my 6****th**** chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this. Bye-bye.**

The Other Way Chapter 4 Unworthy

Lueal shut her phone off and stared at the now new guardians or will be soon guardians. She and the new guardians were already on a private jet back to Italy. It was only a matter of time before Tsuna came to his senses and realize that it was now pointless to even try with them. She hated to admit it, but she had bugged Tsuna and everybody heard what his would be former guardians said to him.

"Alright people, we have one hour left before we make it to Tsuna's place, everybody ready?" Lueal asked as everybody was clearly relax and ready for their new found jobs. They had their weapon of choice and they were just itching for the battle to come. "You all know who you're fighting as well right?"

"Of course, I, Toffee, the new found lightning guardian, will be fighting Lambo, the former lightning guardian, for the lightning ring."

"I, Randal, the new found rain guardian, will be fighting Yamamoto, the former rain guardian, for the rain ring."

"I, Jacobe, the new found cloud guardian, will be fighting Hibari, the former cloud guardian, for the cloud ring."

"I, Mariam, the new found sun guardian, will be fighting Ryohei, the former sun guardian, for the sun ring."

"I, Anna, the new found mist guardian, will be fighting Chrome and Mukuro Dukuro, the former mist guardians, for the mist ring."

"And I Lueal, the new found storm and right hand woman, will be fighting Gokudera, the former storm guardian and right hand man, for the storm ring."

"We will kick the unworthy fools out for good and if they don't hand over their rings quietly, then we'll have to kill them."

Randal spoke up, "Are you sure you want to do that? Kill them, what about Tsuna feelings?"

Lueal scowled, "He knows, Randal, he knows."

…

Dino felt a cold chill and he looked thoroughly scared.

"What's wrong with you?" Xanxus asked not having the energy to even insult him.

"I felt something change, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it," Dino said scratching his head.

"You sure it's not because of the lack of sleep?"

"Please I would have to be awake for two weeks, before I start questioning my sanity." Dino scoffed. "I'm going to Vongola."

Xanxus hopped up. "I thought we all agreed to leave them be."

"We are, but that doesn't mean I can't stop by for a visit, plus if I go and see the guardians, maybe the rumors would be quieted."

Xanxus scowled, "Fine trash, but I'm going too, and if I don't like what I see then I'm knocking some sense into some people."

Dino smirked, "Can it be that you care?"

"Of course I don't."

"Sure Xanxus, sure."

…

**November 24, XXXX**

_**It's Thanksgiving and there is nothing to be thankful for. Then again, I have my friends and I expect them to be here in another hour or so and this mess will all be over, so let me take the time to say that, never in my life have I felt so much regret. Never in my life have I've been more hurt than now. And never in my life will I ever want to see them again. They can lead the normal life that they crave for and you know what, I'll be happy for them. They don't know it, but they're going to have to give up their rings and if they don't they're going to die.**_

_**One would say to me that, I should tell them that this is going to happen to them, but I feel that don't have to. I have to tell them anything. I know that I said to them that I would turn into a demon to protect them, but the truth is, I wasn't referring to them. My former guardians are no longer in need of my protection of my life now that they will be gone.**_

_**This will probably be the last time I write in this journal after all this is a journal of regret. I'll probably burn it so nobody will see it. I don't know, but you won't hear from me in a while.**_

_**-Tsunayoshi Sawada.**_

…

**In a place that isn't of the world of the living. A place where spirits who moved on, but is chained down by the living, there stayed the former Vongola bosses and the first primo guardians.**

"**This is bad," G, the first generation storm guardian said.**

"**This is bad," Lampo, the first generation lightning guardian mocked. "That is an understatement of the century. "What are we going to do?"**

**"What can we do?" Asari, the first generation rain guardian said sensibly. "We can't just tell them to pull their acts together. We can't show up and say hey, your current leader is about to kill you off."**

"**Hn," the Aluade, the first generation cloud guardian grunted.**

"**Dear God in Heaven," the generation sun guardian Knuckles moaned.**

"**Calm down everyone please," the first generation boss came out.**

"**Giotto, what do you think of this," G, his right hand man asked.**

**Giotto sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench, his sky blue eyes stared at the ring he was wearing and said, "We should let nature run its course."**

"**With all due respect, that's," Knuckles started off.**

**Lampo interrupted, "I'm going to reject the ring."**

**Everybody looked at Lampo completely appalled that even Alaude had to ask, "What?"**

"**It's quite evident that my descendant isn't worthy of the lightning guardian position, and he turned his back on the man he supposedly called his brother, not only that he called him a monster as well," Lampo said. "He doesn't deserve his position."**

**Lampo was about to disappear, but Giotto stopped him.**

"**I think I have a way to fix all of this, just give me some time, I'm going to need your help."**

"**Will you be able to accomplish whatever you need to do, without the help of your cloud guardian as well," Asari inquired.**

"**Nufufufu, fear not that I came from the afterlife to help for this moment," a man with indigo eyes and a spade shape pupil. **

"**Daemon," they all yelled.**

…

The guardians were resting in their rooms, deciding where they were going to go next, but wasn't sure how. With heavy hearts and deep anxiety they stayed where they were at. They were scared at what might possibly happened next and wasn't quite sure how they might react to it.

The guardians were so wrapped up in their own problems that they didn't notice the Vongola rings started to lose their power.

…

Tsuna stared into space. He had nothing to do. All the paperwork that would've took him at least three years to finish, they were done. He had so much time on his hand and so little sleep that he was able to accomplish such a feat.

There was a knock on his door and muttered for whoever it was to come in.

"Tsuna," he recognized the voice.

He took one look at them and said, "So I guess you guys assume you guys are probably going to have to fight for the rings?"

Toffee ran to Tsuna, she was such a child sometimes. "But of course after all, they almost died once fighting for those rings the first time, we would be crazy as to assume they would "willingly" hand them over."

Mariam piped in, "Besides something tell me that the odds won't be in their favor."  
>Everybody looked at her.<p>

"What do you mean by that?"

Mariam smiled innocently, "Oh just call it a hunch. Any ways where is our battle field?"

Tsuna got up and pointed to a distant field. "It's a training ground for when we all want to train outside instead of inside it has the mist flames surrounding it so nobody knows it's there except from them, and now us."  
>Lueal smirked. "Well pretty soon it'll just be us, let's go get situated."<p>

This battle was going to go down in history as the second battle of the Vongola rings commence.

…


	5. The End

**Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys. Well after this, there will be two more chapters. I know sad, but I feel that I should just get straight to the point instead of dragging it out so… Enjoy. **

…

The Other Way Chapter 5 The End

The evening was getting colder since the sun started to go down. Pretty soon they would need the lamps on seeing how the field was now occupied by Tsuna soon to be former guardians and his would be new guardians. His former guardians had the look of betrayal on their face and somehow that pissed Tsuna off more than he could imagine.

"I don't understand," Gokudera said horrified.

Tsuna sighed, he figure they wouldn't catch on.

"I'm saying that as guardians you guys did not fulfill your duties. You were to protect me, help me, guide me, and most of all never turn your backs on me and that's what you didn't do," Tsuna said coolly. "You abandon me, left me on more than one occasions thus leaving me vulnerable. While you guys did that, they," he made a motion to his other friends. "Performed your duties even though it wasn't their jobs to do. It's quite shameful for the fact that mere civilians had to do your jobs and they done a hell of a better job than you guys ever did so," he took a step forward to them. "Please hand over your guardian rings to me, you are no longer worthy of them. Give them back and return to your normal lives."

They took a step back clinching the fists tighter as if that was the only way to keep them.

"No, why should we after everything we…"

"Oh spare me the melodrama, like y'all really give a damn about all the stuff y'all did in the past together, you guys deserve to die forget demanding shit from any of y'all. You guys disgust me," Toffee spatted. "I'm going to ask you guys once more, hand over your rings, your days of guardianship is over, you guys lost your privilege more than a year ago, and it time to pass the torch to more capable people, like us."

"Yeah right, why should we listen to some random people," Lambo screamed and Toffee reared back like she got slapped, but laughed her butt off.

Toffee looked at her friends who seemed to find that comment just as amusing.

Lueal stepped forward and said, "We are not random people, but rather strangers to each other. We known Tsuna just as long as you known him, we are close friends and his trusted companions just like you was too him to."

"You lie," Yamamoto said. "If you guys were friends with Tsuna we would've known."

"What makes you say that?" They asked together.

"Tsuna tells us everything, he would never lie to us or hid something from us."

"Kind of like how you did," Tsuna asked so softly that they almost missed the question.

"Hmph," Mariam snorted.

"Can you believe this they're actually trying to find some excuse to cover up their tracks, now I know you definitely know you're not worthy to be at his side."

Ryohei whom been quiet throughout this whole ordeal yell, "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL US WHETHER WE'RE WORTHY OF THESE RINGS OR NOT?"

"Us, Tsuna new guardians," Lueal said.

They gasped, "Tsuna is that true."

Tsuna nodded, "That is correct so I'll ask you guys one more time. Hand over your rings your duties as my guardians are now over."

…

Reborn, Dino, and Xanxus all sat in the car while Dino drove like a bat out of hell constantly hitting traffic jams. He was a speed demon and had more road rage than an irate grandmother.

Dino wove in and out of traffic with ease until it got tight and he had to jump off the freeway again.

"AT this rate we'll never get to the mansion," Dino growled, punching the gas again, they were now a hundred fifty miles per hour.

"Slow down for crying out loud," Xanxus yelped. "We'll be dead before we actually make it there slow the fuck down trash!"

Dino pretended he didn't hear that and floored it. He hope this feeling he was having was him being paranoid and that when he gets there he'll be greeted with explosion and constant bickering and screaming. Yeah, Dino thought convincing himself. Yes that's exactly what's going to happen.

Dino made it to the Vongola mansion at a record of a time and as soon as he pulled up in the driveway they were greeted with everything Dino wanted except it was a nightmare.

He saw explosions alright, he heard screaming all right, what followed afterward were screams of pain and laughter.

Reborn cursed as his eyes widen in shock and anger. Xanxus just stood there in awe.

"What the hell is going on here?"

…

Tsuna watched his would be new guardians wipe the floors with his soon to be former guardians. Is this, after all we been through, as far as you guys grew? Tsuna wondered as he watched Toffee beat the shit out of Lambo after realizing that using her lightning powers were not helping since he was immune to them. He watch Mariam as she used different tactics to beat Ryohei, which wasn't an easy task considering how strong Ryohei was and how hard it was to knock him down, but with her fierce determination she was bound to overpower him. Randal and Yamamoto was a sight to be as it was like watching the ocean appeared out of thin air and onto the field. The two flitted through the air and clashed. Jocobe and Hibari were evenly matched, if the situation wasn't as grave as it was now, Tsuna was sure that Hibari would've been having a great time. However Tsuna was more worried about Anna than anybody else since this was a two on one battle. Anna had gashes all on her legs and arms, while Chrome was barely able to stay up, Mukuro hardly looked damaged, but he was limping though. I prayed that Anna would be able to defeat them as Mukuro eyes flashed the number six. Lueal needless to say was fighting Gokudera with ease. Since Gokudera was being such a hot head he was easy to predict.

Needless to say, Tsuna was enjoying this, maybe this why people go wild with revenge, it was so exhilarating.

"Tsuna," Tsuna turned to see Reborn, Dino, and Xanxus running to the battle. "What in seven hells is going on and why are you just sitting there?"

They were referring to him reclining in a thrown like chair just watching the fight like it was a damn TV show.

"Simple, this is a battle for the rings again," Tsuna said.

"Why?"

"You should already know."

…

"**Primo are you sure you want to do this? Whose is to say that this won't happen all over again?"**

**Primo sighed, "You're right, who's to say this won't happen again, but it's a risk we should take after all, and at this rate Vongola will be destroyed."**

**G sighed, "I hope this work cause if it don't Vongola really will be destroyed and I don't want to see it happen."**

**Everybody nodded, "Are you ready?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Alright pull your powers together."**

**...**

Tsuna listen to Dino as he begged him to stop this fight. He refused, he was going to let it continue whether he wanted to our not. His friends wanted to do it and he wasn't about to stop them.

"I won't stop this battle it's something that we all need, if they lose they can go back to their life before they made the mistake of coming here."

"Tsuna."

They watched as Toffee stood over Lambo unconscious body smiling, Randal smacked Yamamoto down to the ground with no hopes of getting up, but by the sheer determination of everybody none of them were backing down. At this rate they'll kill each other before a winner is declared.

"You," Gokudera hissed as he got off his knees and stood. "You think you can come here and push us away. Well here is a news flash for you, it ain't happening."

"Yeah," there was a course of agreement and it was clear most of them barely had enough energy to stand so this was an all or nothing moment.

They all stood gathered their last bit of energy.

"We could end this now with no casualties if you give us the rings."

Gokudera smiled, "No."

_Two rainbows that failed from the sky, tried to prove to the other who was more worthy to have a place by the sky's side. Unfortunately the battle turned into a bloody mess and therefore neither one of them was going to be strong enough to return to the sky. Therefore with the last and final attack on each other, the battle field between the two lost its color._

…

Tsuna opened his eyes to see that he was floating alone in a black tunnel. He assumed that everybody got caught in the blast was killed. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he thought about it this whole ordeal was stupid and unnecessary and their fault. Why couldn't they see he was doing it for them? Why?

Suddenly a flash of light blinded him and he could hear laughter, he opened his eyes to see his former guardians from before they had turned their backs on him. He also saw his would be guardians from when their lives were hard and they had nothing to live for and he wanted to save them, in return he got loyal companions, true friends. He looked at the pictures and thought if only I met them sooner they could've been my guardians. Tears fell from his eyes as the picture show ended and he fell at an alarming rate.

He screamed before another flash of light illuminated from up under him.

…

"Ugh," Tsuna hopped up as he heard a familiar alarm clock go off. He looked around the room and wondered why he was here again.

…


	6. From the Beginning

**Thank you for staying with my story from the beginning to the near end. And I wanted to thank you for the reviews I have received from you all as well. It was pleasant to read, but the one review that stood out the most was **_**Silver Lamp**_** for you to break down all the things that was happening in my story was nothing short of amazing and amusing. I guess it goes to show how much you like the story, at least that's what I like to assume, but anyways. I hope you enjoy the second to last story.**

**See ya at the bottom.**

…

The Other Way Chapter 6 From the Beginning

Tsuna was surprised with what he was seeing. He was eleven fucking years in the past and good lord he can't even being to estimate what was going on now. For all he know that he can be at the time when he first meets Reborn or he could be at a time he and his guardians are about to fight for their lives for the rings. All he knew was that he needed to get in contact with Lueal and them and get the rings before they do. First he needed to know what day it was. He looked at the calendar and cursed. Well that was a big help, so he did the next best thing, stumble down the stairs.

…

It was later on the same day and he got back with hanging out with his friends and seeing Squalo and Basil for the very first time. He was reminded of the good times and the bad times he had with everybody and he remembered saying to himself five years into the future that he wouldn't change it for the world, so what the hell he was doing now.

Tsuna got up and started pacing. He started re-evaluating everything that's been happening the past 11 years and every time he came up with something he drew up a blank.

He had to talk to them.

…

It was midnight and he was able to sneak out with awakening his dad or reborn if they were still in the house. He needed to get to the forest where they first met them.

When he got to the clearing he could make out Lueal, Mariam, Anna, Toffee, Randal, and Jocobe, sitting on large boulders smiling at him and for some reason it made him ill.

"Tsuna, we thought you would never come," Toffee said cheerfully.

Tsuna smiled, "You know," he said sitting on a boulder as well. "I was reminiscing over the good and the bad times I shared with you and the guardians. And I can't help but be stuck on our memories and I can't help, but find some faults in our relationship."

Lueal raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"You guys don't exist, so I'll only as you once," changing into hdw, "who are you?"

Lueal smiled and laughed, "It's about time you figured out something was wrong young Vongola."

A flame smashed into her rock, but she dodged it with ease.

"Now, now, Vongola, surely you don't want to kill me without a least finding out who I am."

"Don't play with me," Tsuna growled. "Tell, why did you trick me into thinking we were friends and what did you do to my friends."

Lueal sighed, "It's not what we did, it's what you did."

Tsuna frowned; he lowered his arms down, "What do you mean by that?"

Lueal sighed, "We're guardians, but not the kind of guardians that you think we are. We're guardian angels." They all unfolded their wings.

…

Tsuna couldn't believe what they were saying to him, but it made everything that happened make since. It would explain why when he thought about them he couldn't fit them in his life the way his friends entered his. And that fact that his friends turned their backs on him wasn't possible either, not with all the things they done together.

With that in mind, Lueal had dropped a bomb on him and told him that everything that happened from last year into now, plus the time traveling, was nothing but a dream, an illusion that was summoned up from the pit of my heart that contained all of his hatred and doubts and insecurities.

"I don't understand," Lueal rolled her eyes.

"What isn't there to understand?"

"Why now, I've been having these feeling since day one since I met everybody and became the Vongola leader, so why now?"

"Who knows why your insecurities decided to make itself known now, but it did and as your guardian angels it was our job to make sure that you were protected even if we had to warp your mind."

Tsuna hissed, "So it was you who tried to get me to turn my back against them."

"Calm down Tsuna," Mariam said after a long time of being silence. "We had to do this, as a way for us to know that protecting you wasn't a waste of time we had to test you to see if you were as loyal to your friends as your friends are loyal to you. That's why we did what we did to you, honestly though we dropped so many hints to you to see if you would catch on to them, Reborn, wouldn't had let this happened in fact nobody would be alive if this whole dream turned out to be real, then there were holidays that wasn't celebrated in Italy, then we were spilling dark malicious intent around you and you usually would catch on to it in a heartbeat, but can you guess what was missing."

"My hyper intuition," Tsuna was shocked that he didn't even noticed that was missing.

"Yep, but fortunately enough, you didn't need it now, but I guess we can write this off as a close cause, you want to know why?" Mariam asked. "If you was to choose us now, if you was to say simple words such as, "I want you guys to be my guardians", you would've rewrote history, by history your history, you would never have been friends with your true guardians, you would've denied their rights to be by your side simply because you let your deepest fears rule you and we would've taken your side. And that, wouldn't be a good thing simply because we're all aren't pure white. We are yin and yang, good and evil, night and day, we are created for the sole purpose of guiding you to the right path by any means necessary, do you understand Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded.

"I have to say congratulation too, simply because of the fact that despite on how much we influenced you, you were able to break out of our spell and think for yourself. Because of that you was able to save yourself and the history of Vongola."

"Now, Tsuna, we help you get to this point and you manage to push beyond our expectation, but this where we part ways."

Startled Tsuna jumped in protest, "What do you mean? Are you just leaving me here?"

"Sorry, but we're just guardian angels we did our assignment and now it's time for us to move on, kind of like how you need to wake up." Lueal and the rest of them turned to leave.

"Wait, can you at least tell me how I got here, I can't even recall going to sleep."

Toffee piped in, "Of course you don't and that's because after the long battle that was supposed to be a negotiation you exerted more _flames_ than you needed to, you _shot_ the leader dead, then you _passed_ out and you been unconscious since that day."

"And how long was that?"

"Two months, Christmas is coming up soon; you don't want them to be celebrate it without you do you?"

"Tsuna hurry up to them, before their Christmas will be filled with tears instead," with that they all disappeared one by one leaving Tsuna alone in his faux world.

_I can't stop feeling guilty for what I've done right now. I might as well turned my backs on them for having such thoughts and if I they were to see what my thoughts were, what my dreams, were they surely would've felt betrayed. I don't deserve friends like them, but I do at the same time. I worked hard to keep them, and they worked hard as well. They were the only ones that I could count on and I love each and every one of them for their faults and all._

_I love Gokudera, even though he's a hot head._

_I love Yamamoto, even though he's book slow, but it's okay we're the same._

_I love Lambo, even though he's a spoiled brat._

_I love Ryohei, even though he's too loud._

_I love Chrome, even though she's really quiet._

_I love Mukuro, even though he committed all those crimes._

_I love Hibari, even though he scares the hell out of me._

_And I love Reborn too, because if it wasn't for him, for all of them, I wouldn't be where I am today. _

_I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, can't express my deepest gratitude to my family and my friends, for being with me even though I let my doubts get the best of me. I know because of those doubts I got us into so much trouble so as my friends, I hope that you guys can forgive me one day. And I'm also glad that I was able to experience the things that I seemed to have forgotten as well to, so I'm glad I was able to get a glimpse of the pass._

_Goodbye my guardian angels and maybe your next tasks are much easier than mine._

_Thank you and goodbye._

…_..._

**Originally I was going to have this chapter filled with nothing but angst and tragedy, but I was like, "Hm, should I make them fight for the rings or not." Then when I attempted to do that, it didn't work, more like the plot was going for something more relaxed. I decided, why do something that had even more angst and be a little be more up lifting, I guess. Anyways, I hoped you like it. And sorry it took so long to get it up, it was just so hard with all the decision making.**


End file.
